La suerte de un vencedor
by Giselle Jay
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que no sabes si ha sido buena idea ser una vencedora. Un fic para el reto "Felices por siempre" del foro "El diente de león"


**Disclaimer:** Suzanne Collins es la dueña de los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes.

Este fic ha sido hecho para el reto "Felices por siempre" del foro "El Diente de León"

* * *

 **La suerte de un vencedor**

Las cortinas de seda entrecerradas evitan que la luz del sol se cuele en ilumine la habitación que ha servido como cárcel por poco más de una semana a la flamante vencedora de los 71° Juegos del Hambre.

Johanna Mason permanece sentada sobre la enorme cama, con las piernas abrazadas a su cuerpo y con el pensamiento en los enormes bosques del distrito 7.

¿Cómo es que fue a parar a aquel lugar?

Ahora que sabe el destino que tiene que enfrentar, se pregunta si fue una buena idea sobrevivir a los juegos pues en adelante debe vivir como una esclava de los deseos del Capitolio, accediendo no sólo a cumplir los caprichos de su malvado presidente sino también, las fantasías de todos aquellos que puedan pagar una buena suma por su cuerpo.

Es una de las vencedoras más jóvenes y por ello es literalmente carne fresca. Lo sabe por la manera lasciva en la que la han mirado desde el mismo instante en que limpia de la sangre de sus víctimas, fue coronada como la ganadora de la masacre.

¿Cómo podría librarse de lo inevitable?

Está convencida de que matar a casi la mitad de sus contendientes fue un juego de niños en relación con lo que será su vida ahora que aquella corona de oro surca su cabeza y no puede evitar preguntarse cómo han hecho los anteriores vencedores para conseguir adaptarse a lo que heredan con el triunfo. Infinidad de veces ha visto la cara de satisfacción de los vencedores del distrito uno o la de aquel chico del cuatro que presume que disfruta de ser el centro de atención.

Snow se lo ha advertido. Le ha dicho que de no hacer lo que quiere, acabará con cada uno de los que le importan y aunque ella es una chica a la que parece que nada le importa, no desea tener que sacrificar más de lo que ya ha sacrificado porque ninguno de ellos lo merece.

Ni Snow en su trono de hierro, ni mucho menos aquellos que no tienen idea de lo que es sentir el temor de poder morir a cada segundo porque para quienes la vieron desde la televisión, su vida y su supervivencia no eran más que un simple juego.

Pero se acerca esa maldita fecha.

El día en que se subastará su cuerpo por primera vez y le llena de ira no poder elegir a quien será el poseedor de su virtud. Aunque no es que le importe. Su virginidad vale más para aquellos que desean comprarla que para ella, y su idea es solo poder realizar un acto de rebeldía que le permita por lo menos por una vez, imponer su voluntad.

¿Cómo hacer que el Capitolio no la doblegue?

Johanna sabe que por lo pronto tiene que evitar permanecer bajo las sobras de su habitación aunque en teoría ese es el lugar en el que le gustaría vivir el resto de su miserable vida.

* * *

Finnick está asomado en el enorme ventanal de su habitación y desde allí saluda con coquetería a todo aquel que voltea hacia él, pretendiendo atrapar su mirada de profundo verdemar.

Mañana será el día en el que durante _el festival del amor,_ recolectará nuevos secretos que podrá vender al mejor postor y todavía se pregunta qué traje debería ponerse. Para él no es nada nuevo. Su belleza y su cautivadora manera de ser lo han ayudado a sobrevivir en el estanque de tiburones en el que ahora vive y al que llegó gracias a haber sido el vencedor.

Ya está acostumbrado.

Pero sabe que ella no.

Desde que la vio bañada de sangre y siendo la última de los veinticuatro supo que no sería sencillo para ella. Porque no parece de las que desean doblegarse, porque su espíritu indomable se sentirá como un animal enjaulado con todo lo que le espera y él siente un extraño deseo por liberarla.

¿Qué podría hacer por ella?

¿Enseñarle los trucos que lo han ayudado a ser inmune a su vida misma?

¿Decirle que estará a su lado aunque no pueda evitarle el sufrimiento?

Y antes de que sus pies adivinen siquiera su destino, Finnick está caminando hacia la habitación del séptimo piso que de seguro estará sumida en la penumbra.

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta sobresaltan a la chica.

¿Qué no era mañana que pasarían a buscarla para la tortura?

Durante los juegos demostró tenacidad y fiereza pero no está segura de si aquello será suficiente para oponerse a lo que ahora ve tan cercano. Sin embargo, se levanta de la cama tratando de adivinar lo que le espera detrás de la puerta sin poder reaccionar de una manera menos sorprendida cuando unos ojos y una sonrisa fastidiosamente familiar la abordan.

—Hola Johanna. —La conocida pose seductora se recuesta al marco de la puerta.

—Finnick —contesta ella a manera de saludo y aunque sabe que no cambiará en nada su situación, muy en el fondo se alegra de que sea él y no su equipo de preparación quien le sonríe.

—¿Vas a invitarme a pasar?

—¿Puedo evitarlo acaso? —La sonrisa ladeada de Finnick hace su aparición nuevamente y Johanna no puede hacer otra cosa que darle espacio para que entre.

El chico observa el lugar que como ha predicho se encuentra en la oscuridad y luego vuelve sus ojos a ella que continúa pegada a la puerta, que ahora permanece cerrada.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta a la defensiva y Finnick sabe que ha hecho bien en ir a verla. Necesita eliminar la tensión o se la comerán viva.

—Ayudarte.

Johanna ríe con sarcasmo.

—¿Ayudarme tú? —Se pasea por la habitación— ¿Por qué crees que necesito de tu ayuda?

Finnick se acerca con confianza.

—Porque no tienes idea de lo que te espera.

—¿Interminables fiestas? ¿Innumerables amantes? —Escupe con ironía—. Creo que ya he visto en lo que consiste tu triste vida.

—Las cosas en televisión siempre son exageradas —dice él sentándose sobre la cama—. No creas en todo lo que te venden por ahí.

—¿A qué has venido en realidad?

Finnick deja de tocar la suave sábana y vuelve su mirada a ella. Allí sobre aquella cama parece todo un dios griego y Johanna siente molestia de que se vea tan sereno y perfecto.

—Ya te lo dije, he venido a ayudarte.

Ambos permanecen en silencio y el cerebro de Johanna empieza a maquinar una idea. Es posible que pueda tener una manera de imponer su voluntad ante el Capitolio. Una pequeña victoria aunque termine siendo un secreto y por ello camina directo al chico y se abalanza sobre él, haciendo que ambos caigan en la cama.

Los labios de Johanna se encajan en los de él y aunque es tomado por sorpresa completamente, Finnick entiende perfectamente el punto de la chica.

Entonces la besa y hace que la piel de ella se erice por completo.

Johanna no ha tenido experiencia en lo sexual porque siempre le ha parecido una trivialidad y aunque no se siente enamorada, prefiere que su cuerpo sea explorado por primera vez por alguien que es como ella, a que pueda comprarlo cualquiera.

Las manos de Finnick se deslizan hasta el final del camisón y lo retira de un tirón antes de situarse sobre el pantalón de su pijama. Ella torpemente ayuda a desnudarlo y Finnick no puede evitar sonreír al ver que aquella asesina experimentada no tiene ni idea de las artes del amor.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? —pregunta él jadeando sobre sus labios.

—Cállate —ordena ella mientras vuelve a besarlo.

Los cuerpos desnudos empiezan a ser explorados por manos y labios desesperados que desean una escapatoria y Johanna siente que Finnick también está huyendo de algo. Pero ahora nada importa y una vez los labios del chico se posan sobre el centro de placer de Johanna, por un momento, ambos se olvidan del resto del mundo.

Ella no puede entender cómo es posible que haya tantas sensaciones en algo tan tonto como perder su virginidad y aunque intenta reprimir el revoloteo de su estómago, no puede evitar escucharse a sí misma jadear de anticipación en el instante en que Finnick Odair se adentra en su interior.

Un pequeño vestigio de dolor le recuerda que está viva y le hace ser consciente de que pronto tendrá que sufrir, por ello ahora debe permitirse sentir todo cuanto pueda y eso es lo que hace.

Las embestidas que fueron suaves al principio ahora se hacen más rápidas y los ojos verdemar que han cautivado a millones, se fijan en el rostro de Johanna que lo mira perdida en el limbo del placer. Finnick sabe que ella necesitaba de ese desahogo pero también es consciente de que también ha sido un aliciente para él y es por ello se promete a sí mismo tratar de cuidar de aquella chica que aunque parece ruda, es un poco más frágil de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

Porque lo que le espera no será sencillo y él ya lo ha tenido que enfrentar.

Una vez sus cuerpos se detienen y las respiraciones empiezan a normalizarse, permanecen desnudos sobre la cama, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Finnick se siente más satisfecho de lo que ha estado en años mientras ella entre dolorida y confusa se permite sonreír por su hazaña sin saber que será solamente la primera de muchas y que aquel personaje arrogante que solo había podido admirar en la televisión, terminará por convertirse en su tabla de salvación.

—Ahora veo por qué eres tan malditamente solicitado —pronuncia mirando las figuras serpentinas del techo.

Finnick sonríe ladinamente y se vuelve hacia ella.

—Una probada y ya no hay marcha atrás.

Ella lo mira.

—Idiota.

Él vuelve a sonreír antes de que ambos posen sus ojos en el techo una vez más, pensando en que ese ha sido solo el inicio de la que será una gran aventura.


End file.
